gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Riddhe Marcenas
is a pilot of the Londo Bell unit from the ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn light novel/OVA series. Personality & Character Overall, Riddhe is a loyal, well-spoken, and fearless soldier. Despite this, his lavish and isolated upbringings have sheltered Riddhe's views on the world. Though he is the heir to the influential Marcenas family, he enlisted in Londo Bell to escape his family that he is uncomfortable talking about. He believes that the Earth Federation, even when there was corruption, would eventually do the right thing. However, his views eventually change and he is willing to disobey the rules in favor of doing what is right. Riddhe is also a believer in luck. For that reason, whenever he goes into combat, he wears a bracelet with a miniature biplane attached, which he calls his good luck charm. History Saving Civilians During a battle at Anaheim Electronics' Industrial 7 space colony, the colony is attacked by both Londo Bell and the Neo Zeon remnants known as "The Sleeves" with both parties aiming to claim a mysterious item known as "Laplace's Box", more specifically the key to the box which resides in a mobile suit. Eventually, Riddhe launches from the Nahel Argama in his RGZ-95 ReZEL and finds a trio of teenage civilians (including a incognito Mineva Lao Zabi) and rescues them, escorting them to the Nahel Argama aboard a shuttle. Later, he picks up a mysterious single horn unit after it transforms into a Gundam and engages "The Sleeves" large mobile suit. Once the Nahel Argama was far away from Industrial 7, Riddhe was among the ReZEL on patrol. His squadron leader, Commander Norm Basilicock, reminds him that it is not luck that keeps him alive. Romeo Squadron then spots an incoming vessel. At first, they believe it to be an enemy, only to discover that it is a derelict ship, Salamis-class, moving on its own backup power system. Romeo Squadron was recalled to the Nahel Argama, upon which Riddhe disembarked. He then spotted one of the civilians he rescued, Audrey Burne, who was asking Ensign Mihiro Oiwakken about who was piloting the Gundam. Riddhe offered to show her a good spot to observe the Gundam. Though Mihiro tried dissuading Riddhe, he assured her that it would be fine. Just then, another civilian Takuya Irei popped up, exclaiming his knowledge of how the Nahel Argama was the mothership of the Gundam team during the First Neo Zeon War and is now carrying the new one. Mihiro offers to come along too, stating that if that Gundam didn't show up when it did, she and Riddhe would not be having this discussion; she in particular, wants to meet the pilot who saved their lives. While observing the Unicorn Gundam, Riddhe recognized something familiar about Audrey, which made her apprehensive. He noted that she looked like Natsume Swanson, a famous actress, to which Audrey stated that she doesn't know much about the entertainment industry. Takuya then drew Riddhe's attention, as the Nahel Argama technicians finally open the hatch, revealing his friend, Banagher Links, inside. Battling "The Second Coming of the Red Comet" While trapped within space debris, Neo Zeon forces find the Nahel Argama's position after Captain Otto Midas brashly fired at the derelict ship, exposing their location. As Riddhe moved to the hanger, he passed by the infirmary where Banagher was recovering. Riddhe lost his good luck charm, which Banagher caught while it was floating about and called Riddhe. He thanked the young lad to catching it and reassured him that he and the MS corp can protect the ship. As he moved away from Banagher, Riddhe could only think to himself that the young boy could pilot a Gundam. Once Riddhe got in his ReZEL, he was teased over the comm by Lieutenant Homare, asking "Is the rich kid getting cold feet?" Riddhe smoothly denies it, before launching. No sooner had he launch, was Homare shot down by a single red mobile suit. Angered at the loss of his comrade, Riddhe impulsively tried shooting down the red MS. When he missed and vaporized an asteroid, Norm ordered him to stay in formation. As the red MS took out a Stark Jegan and Riddhe's ReZEL's right leg, Commander Daguza Mackle announced over the comms that they are holding Audrey, revealed to be Mineva Lao Zabi, the Princess of Neo Zeon, hostage, in an attempt to negotiate safe passage. Once negotiations broke down, Riddhe charged against the red MS, angry that Mackle would perform such a maneuver against terrorists. The red MS was about to take a shot at him, forcing Riddhe to back off. Norm engaged the red MS with beam saber combat, telling Riddhe to control himself. But the red MS overwhelms Norm and kills him. Enraged at this, Riddhe drew his beam saber, only to sense the Unicorn Gundam, piloted by Banagher, joining the fight to give the Nahel Argama time to escape. Riddhe teams up with Banagher and tries valiantly to take down the red mobile suit. However, a intervention from the NZ-666 Kshatriya disables Riddhe's ReZEL and Neo Zeon manages to capture both Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam. Speaking to the Princess Back on board the Nahel Argama, Riddhe visits a captive Mineva, who had taken the pseudonym of Audrey Burne. Riddhe explains to Mineva that as a child, he remembers seeing Gihren Zabi make his famous "Sieg Zeon" speech at his brother Garma's funeral and how he was fearful of the Zeons. And he could guess that Zeons still say that chant and demanded that she say it. Getting only silence as a response, Riddhe then asks why the Princess of Zeon would risk her own life to stand up to her people. Getting more silence, Riddhe coldly states that perhaps the professionals can get an answer out of her. Before he leaves, Riddhe tells Mineva that Banagher called her name as Audrey, not her true name. Mineva then questions if the Federation will actually interrogate her. She explains that the public will not be informed about her being on board the ship. Mineva then asks why Full Frontal would vehemently refuse to believe that she was the real Mineva Zabi. Riddhe replied that he was trying to stall their negotiations, but Mineva then tells him to think about how she was able to avoid capture before the Gryps Conflict and how Neo Zeon was able to maintain military training grounds within the Earth Sphere. Riddhe asks if there were backroom dealings, and Mineva explains that while it wouldn't be easy for the families of the Industrial 7 incident to get over the matter, Spacenoids like herself were used to injustices. She also says that the Federation had been using Neo Zeon as a scapegoat for the people's frustration, painting them as being just as tyrannical as the Zabi family. Mineva then tells Riddhe that the Federation was trying to end the conflict with Zeon, and that was the reason why the Vist Foundation had to give up Laplace's Box (the original Universal Century charter). Riddhe then explains that he was always trained as a normal MS pilot to fight in combat, and had the conviction through his sheltered life that the Federation would eventually resolve its issues. Mineva shared the same sentiment, having to live through the Zabi family's political bickering and how the Zabis shouldered the blame for the One Year War. Mineva tells Riddhe that she is willing to sacrifice herself to make sure that the same mistakes her family made would not be repeated. A Federation soldier interrupt them, informing Riddhe that there is movement around the ship. Riddhe explains to the soldier that they are being resupplied by a Columbus-class ship. He then turns back to Mineva, reminding her that regardless of backroom dealings, she and Neo Zeon are still the enemy and responsible for the death of his comrades, something he will never forgive. Mineva simply responds of course he won't. As Riddhe turned to leave, Mineva asked him if his surname is really what she's thinks it is, having a shrewd idea what family he is from. Looking away, Riddhe confesses that he wishes that they didn't have to meet like this. As soon as he left, Riddhe mumbled to himself that there is a lot he would like to change. Road to Earth With his ReZEL damaged beyond repair, Riddhe receives a all-new unit, the transformable MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. During this time, the crew of the Nahel Argama and ECOAS try to figure out a way of getting back both Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam from the Neo Zeon asteroid Palau. While the politicians and bureaucrats argued over what resources and manpower should be needed for the operation, Riddhe chose to spring Mineva from the Argama to take her to Earth. As they snuck through the ship's corridors, Riddhe explained the details of the upcoming operation: the Federation will separate Palau's four asteroids, then use the Nahel Argama's hyper-mega particle cannon to seal off the military port, at which the Federation will then concentrate attacks on the Sleeve forces, using the chaos to extract Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam. As soon as they arrive in the hanger, Riddhe informs Mineva that he could only scrounge up a few rations for the journey to Earth using the Delta Plus, due to its ability to make an unassisted atmospheric re-entry. Mineva wasn't concerned. Then suddenly, they were discovered by Micott. Assuming that Riddhe was betraying her and the Federation, Micott went to grab a phone to alert the ship. Luckily, Mineva is able to dissuade her. Micott reluctantly relented but reminded Mineva that she doesn't forgive her. Riddhe is able to get Mienva aboard his MS and they launch into battle. As the Sleeve forces begin retaliating, all MS sortied from the Nahel Argama were ordered to assist ECOAS. Riddhe was reluctant to fight, knowing that he may kill many of Mineva's subjects. Mineva encouraged him to follow his heart, otherwise he may regret it. Riddhe then proceeded to disable three Sleeves MS, before they both noticed the Unicorn Gundam soaring through space and realized that Banagher must be piloting it. They get in contact with him and explain their plans to go to Earth, where Riddhe's father, Ronan Marcenas, an advocate of spacenoids, can help them resolve the conflict before it escalates. Banagher accepts the plan and holds Riddhe's promise to protect Audrey. Riddhe then noticed a mass drive in Palau's port and attached it to him MS to boost their journey towards Earth. As they leave Sleeve airspace, Riddhe receives Federation comm chat indicating that the Unicorn has returned to the Nahel Argama, having captured the NZ-666 Kshatriya. He also indicate to Mineva that he would probably be counted as KIA. The two then bypass the Earth's absolute defense line with assembly privilege and make a successful atmospheric re-entry and make it to his family mansion. Curse Bound by Blood As soon as they arrived, Riddhe's father, Ronan was put in a difficult situation. After he gets off the phone with Martha Vist Carbine, he comments that his son must have fallen for Mineva. Ronan then tells his son that he never dreamed he would get involved with Laplace's Box, and that the only way out was knowing the truth behind the Marcenas family. As Riddhe later explained to Mineva, his family has must blood on its hands as the Vist Foundation to maintain their political power throughout the Universal Century. He realizes that in order to protect Mineva and end the conflict, they have to locate the box before either the Vist Foundation or Neo Zeon does, which means finding the Unicorn. Failing that, their only other option would be to try and destroy it. Riddhe hugs Mineva and promises to protect her despite the current situation. Riddhe then proposes to her, hoping that a marriage would get his father to listen, but she declines. In frustration, Riddhe rides away from the mansion on a horse and lies in the grass onto the night. Riddhe was soon transferred to the Ra Cailum to serve under Captain Bright Noa, a veteran of many wars and the frequent leader of Gundam teams. In meeting with the Captain, Riddhe is told by Bright that they are heading for New Guinea where they lost contact with the Bonefish. Bright says that its sinking might be connected to the Garencieres and the box. Riddhe asks Bright not to give him special treatment on missions, but Bright tells him that Riddhe is just a soldier to him, but asks him to return alive. While Riddhe looks at a picture of Amuro Ray, Bright is informed that the Garencieres has lifted off. Riddhe was to launch with the Tri-Stars to assist the Battle of Torrington, though the latter jokingly warn that if he gets in the way, they'll shoot him down. In the midst of the fighting, Riddhe hears Banagher's voice, learning that he's trying to talk down Loni Garvey/AMA-X7 Shamblo. Riddhe/Delta Plus flies to his position and rescues him from the clutches of the Shamblo. Riddhe tells Banagher that no amount of reasoning can change Loni's mind and that the only solution is to destroy the Shamblo to stop its rampage. Banagher disagrees, believing that using force won't solve the problem. The Gundam breaks off from Delta Plus and lands. Riddhe sees that Loni is trapped by the same cursed bloodline he and Mineva are a part of. As Banagher's attempts to talk Loni down fail and starts to go berserk at the death of her surrogate father, Banagher activates the NT-D but fails again. Banagher/Unicorn hops on the Delta Plus as Riddhe says they have no choice but to kill Loni now. In order to do that, Riddhe says they have to be faster than the reflector bits. Riddhe circles them around and lines Banagher up for a shot but he hesitates. Riddhe asked, "YouR'e willign to die for possibility?! It's meaningless, let it go!" Ultimately, Banagher can't bring himself to kill Loni, so Riddhe grabs his beam magnum and fires, incinerating Loni and stopping the Shamblo, though the shot fries the Delta Plus' right arm. Riddhe then receives orders from Bright to capture the Unicorn Gundam. He was more happy to do so Riddhe believes that the whole war was Banagher's fault as he points a beam rifle at the Unicorn and tells Banagher about his orders to capture it. But before either pilot can react, they spot the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" descending from the sky and transforming into a Gundam. Black Unicorn As the Banshee engages its weapon, Riddhe fires at it, in which it dodges and fires its weapon. Riddhe takes cover beneath the inactive Shamblo, only for the Banshee to slice the massive mobile armor in half, pinning Riddhe/Delta Plus. The Banshee then captures Banagher/Unicorn. Aboard the Ra Calium, Riddhe argues with Alberto Vist and question about the second Unicorn Gundam. As he is about to stop Alberto Vist from walking away, Marida Cruz stops Riddhe from touching him. Alberto then reveals that Banagher is his half-brother. After some time, Riddhe is assigned to help guard the Unicorn Gundam to the Vist Foundation's Garuda-Class Ship. When Banagher escapes and fights the Banshee, Riddhe ascends to the Garuda-class and tries to rescue Mineva Lao Zabi. He reveals that he knows what Laplace's Box is and that people don't expect the world to change. Because of that, he's willing to protect an ineffective system. In the end, Mineva does not accept his help and decides to free-fall, calling out for Banagher's help instead. Banagher rescues Mineva and places her in the Garencieres. Banagher goes back to fight Marida, which he traps her in the Garuda-class. Riddhe, upset about being unable to help Mineva, aims at both Gundams with his Delta Plus and prepares to fire. He is spotted by Marida, in which she confuses him for a Gundam and tears the Delta Plus apart. Riddhe falls out of the Delta Plus while Marida is re-focused on Banagher and fires gunshots at the Banshee, calling it "Gundam", making Marida realize that her enemy is "Gundam" in general and yet she is piloting a Gundam herself. As Riddhe ran out of bullets, he started gasping for air due to the high altitudes and was forced to find an oxygen mask. He then looked up towards the unmanned Banshee, dropping his good luck charm. Gallery 05.jpg File:Riddhe_Marcenas_pilot.png|Riddhe piloting a ReZEL File:Riddhe-2-novel.jpg File:Riddhe-3-novel.jpg| Trivia *Following Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn's central theme of the The Lady and the Unicorn, Riddhe's role is that of the "Lion" (Riddhe acquired the Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" unit, which was designed with a "Lion" motif), with Mineva being the "Lady" and the "Unicorn" being Banagher. Reference File:Riddhe_Gundam_Unicorn_410_39.jpg|Riddhe Marcenas - Character Summary (Gundam Unicorn novel) File:Riddhe-novel.jpg lalalalalalalal.jpg|Riddhe and Mineva External Links